B o r d e r s - BEST FRIEND ? Sequel
by pipoy12
Summary: Cinta itu punya banyak rupa. Sudahkah kau temui bentuk dari cintamu? sekuel dari "BEST FRIEND ?" Oneshot. RnR please :)


.

.

 _"Love drove people to madness."_

 _\- Delirium, Lauren Oliver_

.

.

Punggung tangannya yang hangat menjelajahi punggungku.

Setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku membuat tubuhku merinding pelan. Menggelitik, menggairahkan. Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Tubuh kami begitu dekat, hampir melekat.

Seperti keping puzzle, tubuh kami saling mengisi. Melengkapi.

"Sasuke-kun.." desahku. "Sasuke.."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dileherku, menggodaku. "Hn?"

Kemudian kami berciuman. Ia mengabsen deretan gigiku, menghisap bibir bawahku. Memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Membuat suara decapan decapan kecil setiap kami saling menghisap dan mengigit.

"Hinata.." bisiknya, ditengah tengah ciuman itu. "Kau tahu," ia mengelus pipiku lembut.

Onyxnya mengunci lavenderku.

Aku tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Tangannya yang kuat dan hangat, dada bidang dan otot perutnya. Wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketika ia mencumbuku. Suaranya. Degup jantungnya. Nafasnya yang memburu.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku sangat menginginkannya.

Ia menciumku lagi, ringan dan cepat. "Sahabat tidak boleh melakukan ini.."

.

.

.

* * *

From my first M rated oneshot fanfic for Sasu x Hina

BEST FRIEND ?

I present to you;

 **Borders**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

warnings: AU, OOC, typo

16+

please read the main fiction before.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Ini pasti karena hormon.

Ya. Semua ini pasti karena hormon yang diproduksi oleh tubuhku tidak seimbang. Mungkin karena umurku yang masih 17 tahun. Mungkin juga karena aku kurang makan buah dan sayur. Pokoknya semua ini pasti salah hormon remajaku.

Aku melepas sesuatu, milikku yang paling berharga, pada sahabatku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ciuman pertamaku. Keperawananku.

Kini aku hanyalah tubuh kosong tanpa harga.

Mungkin kalian pikir ini sangat romantis, kisah cinta yang sangat manis. Tapi sayangnya bukan. Bukan.

Kuulangi sekali lagi,

Bukan.

Kejadian yang kualami ini bukan cerita cinta romantis.

Aku, hormonku dan otak kotorku, telah menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Sasuke. Persahabatan yang telah terbina sejak kami berusia 9 itu, kini hancur berkeping keping hanya karena hawa nafsu.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi,

Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku selalu memimpikan kejadian tersebut.

Maksudku..

Betapa kotornya pikiranku, hingga aku bisa memimpikan hal semacam itu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke belum juga membaik. Ia marah padaku, kurasa. Karena aku memintanya melupakan semua hal yang terjadi malam itu.

Memang, ia tak menunjukan kekesalan ataupun amarah diwajahnya. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku dan mendekapku semalaman.

Namun setelah itu, ia tak pernah lagi bicara padaku. Ia tak pernah muncul lagi di kamarku tiba tiba atau pun datang untuk makan malam.

Ia menghindariku.

Sebagian dari diriku menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan waktu itu. Sebagian lagi, merindukan sahabatku, Sasuke.

Suaranya, perhatiannya.

Aku merindukannya. Merindukan persahabatan kami.

.

.

.

 _"The deadliest of all deadly things:_

 _It (love) kills you both when you have it and when you don't." - Delirium, Lauren Oliver_

.

.

.

Aku merindukannya.

Dia.

Pupil lavendernya, wanginya.

Sentuhannya, suaranya.

Masakannya.

Tapi disisi lain, aku juga sangat kesal padanya. Ia gadis yang benar benar menyebalkan. Bebal, dan lamban.

 _Helpless_.

Dia membuatku tergila gila, dan dia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Apapun yang kukatakan, sesering apapun aku menyatakannya.

Apa sebutannya ya?

Mungkin.. _Friendzoned_?

Kuberikan satu contoh yang paling baru, agar kau mengerti posisiku saat ini;

Aku melarangnya mengikuti kencan buta, aku membuatnya bergairah. Aku mencumbunya, dan dia menerima semua sentuhanku. Aku begitu tergila gila, dan hanyut dalam permainan kami. Diapun begitu. Hari itu, ia mengijinkan aku memilikinya sepenuhnya.

Kemudian setelah ia membuatku begitu bahagia, ia memintaku melupakan semuanya.

Dia bilang, semua itu adalah kesalahan.

Dia bilang, aku salah mengerti antara rasa cinta dan persahabatan.

Jika aku tidak marah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menangis?

Jujur saja, keluguannya lah yang membuatku jatuh hati. Kebaikannya juga. Masakannya juga. Baiklah, lupakan dulu faktor yang lain, kita fokus pada keluguannya yang sangat kritis.

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami berusia 9 tahun, dia bahkan tak perlu mengatakan apapun ketika ia lapar; Aku sudah tahu sebelum ia sendiri sadar.

Kadang keluguannya sangat manis. Ia bisa mati matian berusaha membuatkan kue rasa kopi ketika aku bilang aku tak suka manis. Ia membeli lebih banyak tomat ketika aku bilang aku suka tomat. Ia menemaniku dan memijiti bahuku ketika aku harus berlatih piano hingga larut.

Hinata, dia..

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jatuh cinta lagi.

Lagipula, sulit sekali menemukan gadis yang bisa benar benar tulus mencintaimu tanpa memandang latar belakang dan penampilanmu di era modern seperti sekarang ini.

Aku menyandarkan keningku di jejeran tuts piano didepanku, membuat beberapa tuts mengeluarkan suara halus bersamaan. Besok aku akan menghadapi test semester, mentor pianoku akan menilai kemajuan permainanku dan menentukan apakah aku bisa naik tingkat, atau mengulang kembali pelajaran 1 semesterku.

"Uchiha-san, kau ingin istirahat dulu? Kita sudah berlatih cukup lama hari ini." Yamanaka Ino, partner test-ku yang sedang berlatih dirumahku menghentikan _Chopin Nocture op. 9 no. 2_ nya. Aku tidak menyahut.

"Uchiha-san?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Pikiranku begitu penuh dengan Hinata, hingga aku tak sempat bahkan untuk memikirkan kata apa yang seharusnya kuucapkan.

Jika Hinata tidak menerimaku sebagai pria, maka aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya. Sesulit apapun itu.

Aku tidak bisa. Tidak mau.

Pikiranku kacau sekali.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau antarkan cheesecake yang ibu bawa dari Prancis ke rumah Hyuuga-san? Ibu masih harus mengantarkan oleh oleh untuk teman kantor ibu." Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto, yang bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi dan baru pulang dari Prancis beberapa hari yang lalu memanggilku dari lantai 1.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, berjalan menuju tangga. Ino mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ibu pergi dulu ya sayang. Jangan lupa makan." Ibu menutup pintu depan.

Aku bisa melupakan Hinata lain kali, kurasa.

Hari ini keinginanku untuk melihat wajahnya sudah hampir membuat kepalaku meledak.

Cheesecake Prancis adalah alasan yang baik.

"Kau akan membawakan Cheesecake untuk tetanggamu sekarang, Uchiha-san? Tapi kita.."

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri tadi, kita istirahat dulu?"

Kubawa cheesecake yang ibu taruh dikulkas keluar. "Ah, tunggu dulu.. Bolehkah aku ikut? Sendirian dirumah orang lain.. Itu sedikit.." Ino mengusap lengannya pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Hn. Terserah."

Setelah itu aku memakai sendal, lalu berjalan menuju ke rumah Hinata, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Aku berdeham pelan, menyiapkan suaraku.

"Maaf ayahku sedang.." Gadis yang membukakan pintu untukku terdiam ketika melihatku, pupil lavendernya membulat. Ia juga bingung melihat Ino. "Uh? Sa-Sasuke kun?" pipinya memerah.

"Ada.. apa?"

Tanganku yang memegang dus cheesecake kuangkat sedikit, "Cheesecake." jawabku singkat. Pandangannya kini beralih pada dus ditanganku.

"O-oh.. Um.. A-arigatou," tangannya terjulur, mengambil dus dari peganganku.

"Hn." Aku berbalik, bermaksud segera kembali dan melanjutkan latihan pianoku lagi. Melihat wajah Hinata saja sudah membuatku kembali bersemangat. Ino masih disana, memperhatikan Hinata tak biasa.

"Hai, aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku partner Uchiha-san untuk test semesternya besok. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Hyuuga-san." Suara high-pitch itu membuatku malu pada Hinata.

"Uh.. Haha.. Begitukah? Ba-baguslah.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yamanaka-chan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Suara lembut Hinata terdengar.

"Kau bisa bermain piano, atau alat musik yang lain? Kelihatannya kau dan Uchiha-san cukup dekat.."

"I-itu.."

Aku berhenti, teringat sesuatu.

Dirumah.. Tidak ada makanan.

"Hinata.." sekali lagi, aku berbalik.

Hinata masih disana, dengan pipi yang memerah dan sikap tubuh gugup. Aku telah memotong obrolan canggungnya dengan Ino. "Um? K-kau mau.. Makan disini?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku ingin lebih lama bersama Hinata hari ini. Aku muak mendengar suara melengking milik Ino.

"Uchiha-san, kita masih harus melanjutkan latihan kita. Jika kau merasa lapar, kita bisa memesan pizza, atau mcD, dan.."

"Aku sudah biasa makan disini." Aku menatap Ino tajam, gadis ini sangat berisik. "Jika kau keberatan, pergilah dan telpon mcD sendiri."

Kutarik tangan Hinata, masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Uchiha-san!" Ino mengejarku, tapi aku menutup pintu rumah Hinata tepat ketika ia sampai didepannya.

 _Pipp_

Security lock pintu itu berbunyi.

Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Hinata.

Dan tangan kami yang masih bertaut.

.

.

.

Borders

.

.

.

Tv diruang tamu rumah Hyuuga menyala, menampilkan video klip musik barat terbaru. Tidak ada yang menontonnya, tapi tayangan itu membuat suasana disana sedikit ramai. Kalau tidak, bisa bisa jarum terjatuh pun mungkin akan kedengaran suaranya.

Dari dapur, tercium aroma masakan yang sangat menggugah selera. Hinata ada disana, sedang mencicipinya. Pipinya sedikit merah, dan ada luka luka teriris di jemarinya. Tidak biasanya ia kehilangan konsentrasi saat memasak.

"Masakanmu wangi." Seorang pria bersurai hitam kebiruan membawa 2 buah cangkir berisi teh hangat ke meja makan. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Hinata, berdiri didekat bak cuci piring, disebelah Hinata yang sedang menambahkan tomat. "Kari mu membuat perutku berbunyi, Hinata." Ia mengambil sebuah tomat dari keranjang sayur, lalu memotongnya menjadi 6 dengan pisau.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu, Hinata memerah lagi. "Sasuke.. K-kau.. Tidak perlu.."

"Lihatlah jari jarimu itu, baka. Setelah selesai, segera obati. Mengerti?" Pria bernama Sasuke itu menunjuk Hinata dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Eh? O-oh.. I-iya.." jawab Hinata gugup.

Penutup panci mengeluarkan uap putih, tanda bahwa masakan didalamnya sudah matang.

"Sudah matang.." Hinata mencoba menuangkan kari dari panci, namun sayang, jari jarinya terlalu perih untuk melakukan itu.

"Ouch!" ringisnya, spontan.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung menarik telapak tangan Hinata mendekat kewajahnya, "Perih?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu cuci du.."

"Aku.. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hinata menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke. "Lebih baik.. Kau lihat apakah Yamanaka-chan masih ada didepan atau tidak.. Kau sangat tidak sopan padanya ta-tadi."

"Tidak mau." jawab Sasuke, menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dia berisik, nyaring, dan mengganggu."

"T-tapi kau akan.. Menjalankan test mu besok bersamanya kan?" Tanya Hinata, setengah menggumam. "Apa tujuanmu membawanya kesini? Dia.. Kelihatannya senang sekali berpasangan denganmu. Dia.. juga sangat ca-cantik, dan.. permainan pianonya juga pasti sangat bagus.. Kurasa ia akan sangat cocok ji-jika.."

"Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Sasuke terlihat jengkel dengan sikap Hinata padanya, "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku melupakan semuanya dan bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa diantara kita, tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang bersikap aneh. Kau menggumamkan Yamanaka-san dengan wajah cemburu, bersikap dingin padaku, dan menyanding nyandingkannya dengan aku. Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu, Hinata. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sudah kubilang kan, tv di ruang tamu tidak menyala sia sia. Paling tidak, mereka berdua punya backsound disana.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau.. Kau menghindariku seminggu belakangan ini, kau juga bersikap dingin padaku dan hari ini tiba tiba kau kembali bicara denganku seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, kau juga membawa gadis lain dan mengenalkannya padaku. kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Oh, pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan itu sudah biasa, kurasa.

Sayangnya mereka berdua, Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

Mereka sahabat.

Mantan sahabat, maksudku.

"Gadis lain? Apa maksudmu gadis lain? Kenapa? Kau membuatku marah, Hinata. Apa kau pikir aku bisa melupakan semuanya begitu saja? Apa kau pikir kita bisa kembali seperti dulu setelah hari itu? Kau ingin aku tetap perhatian, menghiburmu, dan selalu ada untukmu sementara kau tak pernah menganggap perasaanku. Kau marah ketika aku bersama gadis lain selain dirimu. Sahabat takkan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau egois, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, ia meremas ujung roknya keras keras hingga kusut.

Egois katanya.

Sasuke bilang ia egois.

"Cukup.. Sasuke.." cicitnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cepat, menarik lagi tangan Hinata. "Tidak sampai luka luka ini diobati."

Bagaimana ini?! Air mata Hinata sudah berada diujung matanya, siap untuk menetes.

Ia menunduk dalam dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya dari Sasuke. "Sasuke, a-aku butuh waktu.. Aku.."

"Apa kau pernah melihatku sebagai pria?" Sasuke mencari cari plester luka di kotak p3k, "Hn, tak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah."

Ia kembali pada Hinata dengan antiseptik dan plester ditangannya. "Hei.." alisnya bertaut ketika ia melihat Hinata yang menunduk begitu dalam. "Kau menangis?" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan rambut disisi wajah Hinata, namun Hinata menepisnya.

"Ti-tidak. Ce-cepatlah, kau ha-harus segera.."

"Kau menangis, jangan bohong Hinata." Sasuke masih mencoba membuat Hinata menatapnya. "Katakan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, aku akan mendengarkan.."

"K-kau marah padaku, Kau.. Tidak mu-mungkin mendengarkanku.." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kadang cinta memang aneh. Harus kuakui.

Ada cinta yang kau sadari, dan kau kejar hingga dapat. Cinta yang membuat hatimu berdebar keras. Cinta yang besar, sangat besar hingga kau tak dapat menyembunyikannya dimanapun. Cinta yang ringan dan kecil, dapat ditaruh dan diselipkan dimana saja, namun sangat berharga.

Cinta juga kadang tak terasa, tak terdeteksi. Seperti penyakit, cinta jenis ini akan menginfeksimu diam diam, pelan pelan. Kau takkan menyadarinya sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiki dia yang kau cintai. Ada juga cinta yang begitu rapuh, menggemaskan, dan selalu terbang kesana kemari. Persis seperti kupu kupu.

Cinta yang kuno, cinta yang sabar. Cinta yang peduli, cinta yang tak dapat banyak berkata.

Cinta itu aneh, ia punya banyak rupa.

Ia bersembunyi dibalik amarah, dan air mata.

Ia tak pernah mau menyerah, tapi ia berjalan pelan pelan.

Ia membuatmu bahagia sesering ia membuatmu bersedih.

Terkadang juga, ia terhalang tembok pembatas yang tebalnya dibuat sendiri oleh kita.

Tahukah kau, bahwa sebenarnya didunia ini tak ada 2 insan yang diciptakan khusus untuk berpasangan. Yang ada adalah, 2 insan yang sengaja merubah bentuk, hingga cocok satu sama lain.

Karena itu, cinta tak bisa dipaksa. Hati itu rapuh. Kau harus banyak mendengar, banyak melihat. Agar kau pelan pelan bisa berubah menjadi pasangan yang sempurna bagi dia yang kau cintai.

Jangan berjuang sendirian, karena yang berubah seharusnya sepasang, bukan satu.

.

.

.

Borders

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang kumainkan tak terasa pas ditelingaku.

Kurang dalam, kurang kuat.

 _Chopin_ adalah seorang pianis beraliran romantis, dan aku bukan.

Aku masih harus mendapatkan perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika ia memainkan _Nocture op. 9 no. 2_ itu.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, membuka balkon lebar lebar. Tadi sore, Hinata menangis karena aku. Tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu kenapa. Dia hanya menyuruhku makan, lalu pulang.

Dia mengusirku.

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus, tapi tidak bisa. Kosentrasiku buyar.

"Ada apa?" Suara lembut itu terdengar dari ponselku.

Hinata terdengar pasrah. Ia tak terdengar marah, apalagi terganggu.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyaku.

".."

"Ti-tidak.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa menangis?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa.."

"Bohong."

"Benar.. A-aku.."

Ia menerima telfonku dengan kepala ditutupi bantal, dan tubuhnya dibalut selimut tebal. Ia belum sadar kalau kini aku sudah berada dikamarnya. Memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa berbohong?"

Aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Seketika itu juga ia segera bangkit.

"Sasuke, k-kau!" teriaknya terkejut. "Se-sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja." Jawabku. "Aku butuh banyak keberuntungan untuk test semesterku besok, bisakah kau pinjamkan milikmu sedikit?"

Kami dulu selalu melakukannya. Kami saling meminjamkan keberuntungan, ketika salah satu dari kami akan menghadapi test atau pertandingan.

"Kali i-ini aku juga membutuhkannya u-untuk test bahasa besok.."

"Sedikit saja, Hinata."

"Ti-tidak bisa.."

"Geez, kau pelit sekali." Aku memegangi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanganku, mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

"Hmph!" ia melonjak kaget.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku sangat menyukai gadis ini.

Ia adalah satu satunya hal manis yang kusukai.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" ia segera menutupi bibirnya ketika aku melepas ciumanku.

Aku tersenyum jahil, "Aku mencuri keberuntunganmu."

"A-apa?!"

"Hanya sedikit, nanti kukembalikan."

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku membutuhkannya juga.."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja lagi."

Seketika itu juga, pipinya memerah. "Kau tidak berani?" godaku.

"Ugh.." pipi merahnya menggelembung, "Lihatlah siapa yang egois sekarang." ejeknya.

Aha!

Jadi itu yang membuatnya marah, Karena aku menyebutnya egois?

"Kita berdua egois, Hinata."

"Aku ti-tidak.."

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, ya.. Baiklah, kau tidak egois. Akulah yang egois. Tapi," Lavendernya menatapku intens, sama seperti tanganku yang mengusap telapak tangannya. "Tapi kau harus mengerti, Hime. Ada hal yang takkan bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi, dan itu bukan hal yang buruk. Sesuatu yang berubah tak selalu buruk, percayalah padaku."

"Bukan.. Hal yang buruk?" ia membalas sentuhanku ditangannya, menggenggam tanganku halus.

"Hn. Bukan hal yang buruk." Aku menyisipkan rambut diwajahnya kebelakang kupingnya. Kukecup punggung tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, lalu naik, ke tangannya, lengan, bahunya.

"I-ini.. Tidak be-benar, Sasu.. Nn.." Memeluknya membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku menghisap wangi lavender sebanyak mungkin dari perpotongan lehernya.

Merindukannya membuatku tidak produktif.

"Ada hal yang takkan bisa terjadi jika kita hanya berakhir sebagai sahabat, Hime." Aku menatap matanya lekat. Wajahnya merona hebat, seperti buah tomat yang matang.

"Tapi.. Kau.. D-dan Yamanaka-chan.." ia menahan bahuku.

"Kau tidak boleh cemburu, Hinata. Sahabat tidak boleh cemburu." Aku menggodanya lagi.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, ia membuang muka, "Aku tidak ce-cembu.."

"Ugh."

Kata katanya berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Pipinya memerah lagi, dan ia kini menunduk.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Jangan.." kata katanya terbata.

"Jangan.. Um.. Uh.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana.. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya.."

"Jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, maka aku akan mencuri keberuntunganmu lagi dalam 1.. 2.."

"U-uwaaah! Aku! A-aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan gadis lain! A-aku.. Aku ingin kau se-seperti ini hanya padaku, da-dan.. Dan.."

"Dan?" Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku, wajah Hinata sungguh sangat panik, dan merah. Lucu sekali.

"Daaan.. Dan.. Uh.. Ma-maaf.."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal, Sasuke.."

Cinta itu ingin memiliki,

Ia, Hinata, selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan kata kata 'cinta tak harus memiliki'.

Karena cinta terluka ketika tak dapat memiliki.

"Sahabat tidak melakukan itu, Hinata." Aku mengelus pipinya.

.

.

.

Borders

.

.

.

Ini persis seperti mimpiku.

Perasaan ini, debaran ini.

Sentuhan Sasuke dipipiku, kata katanya.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu sahabat tak melakukan ini; Sahabat tidak berciuman, tidak rindu akan sentuhan. Sahabat tidak cemburu.

Sahabat tidak bercumbu.

Tapi aku menginginkannya. Ada perasaan menggelitik ketika kami bersentuhan, ketika kami saling mematap.

Seperti kata Sasuke, perubahan bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Perubahan tak selalu buruk. Kuharap itu benar, karena sesungguhnya, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin menghilangkan semua batas yang menghalangiku dan Sasuke. Aku ingin bahagia sepenuhnya, dengan memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Cinta itu memberi, aku sadar hal itu.

Dan aku tak bisa memberikan sepenuh hatiku pada Sasuke jika kami hanya sahabat.

"A-aku takut, Sasuke-kun." suaraku kecil, mencicit. "Aku takut kau berubah, aku takut kau akan.. Akan bosan padaku, dan.."

Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku.

"Bosan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau dan nasi sudah tak ada bedanya lagi bagiku, Hime."

Nasi? Apa persamaan antara aku dan nasi?

Sasuke.. Dia.. Menganggapku sama seperti makanan?

Atau penulis salah mengetiknya?

"A-apa? Na-nasi?" Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

Sasuke tertawa, "Ya, nasi." jawabnya singkat.

Huh.

Dia menyebalkan!

Sungguh tidak romantis!

"Ba-baka!" aku memukul dada bidang Sasuke yang masih tertutup baju kaos. "Baka! Baka! Sasuke-kun bakaaa!" aku memukulinya terus menerus.

" _Stop it, baby_." Ia menahan kedua tanganku sambil tertawa, lalu membawa tanganku mendekat padanya dan menciumnya.

"Pertama, aku sudah melampaui batas bosan melihat wajahmu, karena kita sudah berteman sejak umur kita 9 tahun." ciumannya naik ke lenganku.

Tubuhku mulai merinding.

Ia menatapku seakan aku adalah satu satunya hal yang pantas untuk di tatap dalam ruangan ini.

"Kedua," Tangannya berpindah ke pinggangku, mengangkatku untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya. "Tak ada gadis lain yang memahami aku seperti kau memahamiku. Sama seperti nasi yang mengenyangkan." Ia mencium bahuku.

"Sa-Sasuke.. I-ini.."

"Ketiga,"

"Unnm.." Aku harus menahan desahanku karena kini, ia menciumi leher dan telingaku. Meninggalkan kiss mark dimana mana. "Nnn.. Sa-Sasu.."

"Aku tak dapat menghilangkan dirimu dari pikiranku," bisiknya tepat dikupingku.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama muncul disana. Membuatku rindu. Seperti aku mengingat nasi ketika aku lapar."

Nafasku mulai memburu, seiring debaran dijantungku yang makin cepat.

Aku menginginkannya, hanya dia.

Hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua orang..

Pantas bahagia bukan?

"Sasuke.. Aku.."

"Keempat," Ia menarik tubuhku menempel pada tubuhnya, membuatku secara spontan menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipinya. Onyxnya sungguh misterius.

Hidung mancungnya, bibirnya.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Pelan, kutaruh jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

Tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, walau sebenarnya ada banyak alasan mengapa kau bisa mencintainya.

"Aku.. Tak mau lagi mendengarnya.. Mnn.. Sasuke-kun." Nafasku memburu.

"Cu-cukup.. Kembalikan.." Tangannya merayap dipunggungku, dibalik bajuku.

Ia mencoba membuka pengait bra-ku. "Ke-kembalikan.. Keberuntunganku."

Aku membiarkan tangannya ada disana, sementara kedua tanganku menarik wajahnya mendekat pada wajahku.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hh.. Tapi kau harus mendengar yang keempat ini, Hime."

"Hnmn.. Ba-baik.. Lah.." Tangannya yang nakal itu meraba dadaku.

"Kau sumber energiku."

Ia menciumku, ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut.

Dan aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Borders

.

.

.

Seluruh ruangan terasa panas akibat aktivitas kedua pemeran utama kita diranjang sempit itu.

Mereka begitu sibuk bercumbu, hingga tanpa mereka sadari, kini mereka sudah setengah telanjang.

Pakaian mereka berhamburan dimana mana.

Perasaan menggelitik yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka tak mau berhenti.

Begitu banyak kulit yang bersentuhan, begitu panas.

"Mnn.. Nghh.." Lidah mereka bertaut, membuat benang saliva tipis setiap mereka mengambil nafas. "Mmmn.."

Jemari Sasuke bermain dibalik celana dalam Hinata, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Menggesek celana pendek yang dikenakan Sasuke, dengan celana dalamnya yang basah.

"Ahn! Ahh..Sasu.. Hn nmm" Hinata merancau, menjambak jambak pelan rambut raven milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, lalu berpindah ke dada gadis dipangkuannya itu. Posisi mereka makin merosot, terus, dan terus merosot.

Kepala Hinata makin lama makin dekat dengan bantalnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke akhirnya berada diatas gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia mencium lagi bibir yang sudah memerah dan membengkak itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." katanya sekali lagi.

"Jadi.." kegiatan panas mereka terhenti sesaat, "Bisakah kita berhenti menjadi sahabat?"

Onyx dan Lavender itu bertatapan.

Kau pasti tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Hinata, bukan?

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku suka ketika mereka bersama. Mereka tak diciptakan khusus untuk satu sama lain. Seberapa banyakpun aku membuatkan mereka kisah cinta, mereka seharusnya tidak bersama.

Tapi Hinata sudah mengatakannya tadi.

Semua orang berhak bahagia.

Dan aku membuat kebahagiaanku sendiri dengan menciptakan cerita cinta baru untuk mereka berdua, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

* * *

Can't get enough SasuxHina?

Review and check my story list!

;)


End file.
